


Give Them A Happy Ending

by Skua Grey (Skuabird)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Accidental Incest, And even moral people can break the bounds of decency when deep enough in love, Based on a headcanon that's been floating around the Nudoc-shipping part of the fandom, Drabble, F/M, Incest, See attachment is very irrational, We're all squicked by it but we must admit...it's pretty fascinating..., so it might be kinda vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuabird/pseuds/Skua%20Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oedipus has learned the awful truth about Jocasta.  But she isn't dead, and he hasn't blinded himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breeeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/gifts).



A couple sit on their bed, ashen-faced.

“It’s not much of a surprise. I can see it.”

“Really? You’re _joking_ about this?” It wouldn’t be so bad if she could take him in her arms like always. But no, never again.

What Kyuzo revealed during her vacation in Japan made her sick, and now that he’s confirmed he fucked an Osaka whore twenty-four years ago, she feels hollow. Neither can sleep, their naked filth lies between them.

Finally, she kills the last of her dignity. “You’re not my father.”

“And you’re not my daughter." Now they can go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a drabble, and I wanted to write something fucked-up involving a ship I really like. Thus this little wretch was whelped.
> 
> See, there exists this headcanon that Murdoc not only acts as Noodle's father figure, but is in fact her biological father. Many of us on board this particular crustball ship (the Tumblr section of it, anyhoo), while we find the idea squicky, admit that it's within the realm of possibility. There's even been talk of writing angstfic about it. So I figured "hey, why not be the first to do it?"
> 
> Thanks for reading, and if you wanna give concrit/kudos, I'd like to thank you in advance for doing so. ^v^


End file.
